Eitoku Okimoto
Persionality He tends to act very laid back, very lazy, and rather unmotivated, but that is simply because most things don’t spark his interest. He brushes off most things as “un-important”, and tends to do his own thing without concern for the others around him. In the rare cases that something does catch his attention, and does interest it becomes his sole concern, and if anything tries to get in the way of that thing he will crush it without hesitation. If he has any pet peeves or “hot-buttons” it would be rather impossible to tell because he wears the same un-caring on his face at all times. Appearance Rather slim looking, and his muscles don’t really show. His hair is tied into a rouge knot, and is teal with light blue highlights. His eyes are a deep blue. His Hollow Hole is in the center of his chest, and has a diameter of 3”. His mask remnant are these jagged, sharp looking layered plates coming off his cheeks that are connected by a flat piece that is under his chin. He wears an open shirt with long sleeves, and long tight pants. History After becoming an Arrancar, Eitoku wandered Hueco Mundo as he was actually unaware of Las Noches’ existence. He spent many decades wandering and fighting anyone who walked in front of him. Though he quickly became bored with that, and decided that if they could avoid him for 30seconds he wouldn’t kill them. He would simply break both their arms and legs, and force them to follow him, and this didn’t matter whether they were Arrancar or not. He wandered and wandered, and over time his group grew larger and larger. One day he turned to look at the horde of Vasto Lorde and Adjuchas-class Menos (Which were a very small number of, and most were just spared on a whim.) He hated the crowd, and told them to spread out, and they did. Then he told them to eat each other, that he didn’t have any use for anything other than Arrancar and that it sickened him that there wasn’t one among them, and he said the could stop fighting when all, or all possible ones could become Arrancar. There were a few seconds of pause from the majority of the crowd, a few that didn’t even move, and even fewer still that immediately started eating the others. He watched with an unchanging face as swarms of Hollows clashed into each other, ripping each other apart, and devouring those they had walked with for so long on his word until there only Arrancar left. The veritable sea of Vasto Lorde had vanished in less than two days and just two Arrancars were left. Their power represented what was that ocean, but when compared to the one who stood above them even now, they knew that they would die if they choose to defy him. They realized this fact, but never would they betray him. They would follow him no matter where his path led him, because that was their loyalty, for among the sea of Hollows only 15 started devouring their brothers and sisters without hesitation, and these two were the only ones left. They donned the family name of their master to show their devotion, and became Akahana Okimoto(F) and Eita Okimoto(M). Powers and Abilities Unique Hand to Hand: Eitoku fights with an open-palm style when in a hand to hand combat situation. The force of his attacks is spread out, and when the attack hits the effect is like getting hit with a flat-head hammer. Reishi Blade: While the hilt of his Zanpakuto is normal and seemingly empty when he grabs it a blade made of reishi shoots out. Innate Ability: Sen tta Tsume to K’iba (Sharpened Claws and Fangs): The Reishi on his blade becomes condensed, and passively increases his cutting power and gives a slight boost to speed, at the cost of blocking bigger heavier blades/blades of much stronger opponents. Resurreccion: Konton to Shita Dai Konran (Chaotic Maelstrom) Release Command: Become the tearing torrent of blades! Appearance: Eitoku’s body is covered in bone like layered plates with slits along them in several places on each plate. Curved reishi blades extend from each slit, and from between each layer (defensive), but not at the same time. His mask fragment now covers his entire face, sides of his head, and top with his hair now unbound and flowing freely in the back. The bone like plates covers most of his body like a suit of armor. Effects: His Resurrección gives him a rather large boost in speed, reiatsu, attack, and reiryoku. Resurrecion Powers Kudakeru Nami (Crashing Waves): By kicking, swinging his arms, or spinning he sends reishi blades from off his body at his opponent. The faster and more force he uses increases the velocity of the blades, thus the impact is greater, having a chance to break your defense and allow other blades to strike them directly. Tsunami: He consolidates the reishi blades on a plate into one making it larger and stronger. He then lunges at his opponent, and crashes into them with the blade, dealing massive damage. This can be coupled with “Sen tta Tsume to K’iba” to increase attack power and speed. This also has a second function to work with the reishi coming from the layers to create a stronger shield capable of covering up the entirety of his body.